Singkat
by Wheelchair Kei
Summary: - Ketika takdir telah berkata. Apa yang terjadi, terjadilah –


Yo Gaes, sesingkat isinya, sesingkat ceritanya. Tanpa banyak berkata, kita mulai awal cerita.

.

.

.

Happy Read

.

.

Tittle : Singkat

Declaimer : Elsword adalah milik Kog, tidak ada keuntungan materiil apapun yang penulis dapatkan atas cerita ini.

Summary : - Ketika takdir telah berkata. Apa yang terjadi, terjadilah –

Raven : Reckless Fist

Rena : Grand Archer

.

.

.

Rena adalah seorang Fairy

Raven adalah seekor Spriggan

Rena hidup di permukaan, bercengkrama dengan aneka kehidupan di bawah rindangnya hutan.

Raven tinggal di dalam tanah, memperluas ruang jelajah dan terus menggali ke segala arah.

Rena terbangun bersama terbitnya sang surya, membuka mata seiring terangnya dunia.

Raven bergerak di malam hari, mencari mangsa di saat sinar Luna yang menerangi bumi.

Rena adalah Fairy, semua menyebutnya jelmaan sang peri, Rena tak begitu mengerti, namun dia tetap rendah hati.

Raven adalah si Spriggan, dia ditakuti sebagai jelmaan sang setan. Karna itu dia menjauhi kerumunan, lalu memaki takdir tuhan.

Orang-orang berkata, bagaimanapun mereka berdua sangat berbeda.

Rena hidup di bawah cahaya mentari, dikelilingi pemandangan yang asri. Menyenandungkan nada penuh syukur dari dalam hati.

Raven bersembunyi di tempat yang temaram. Menatap dunia dengan matanya emasnya yang kelam. Mencaci maki setiap orang dengan penuh dendam.

Rena sang Fairy. Sosoknya dikatakan selalu terlihat berseri. Rena tidak terlalu suka dipuji, tapi dia juga tidak merasa benci. Dia hanya tersenyum lalu menjauh pergi.

Raven si Spriggan. Bagi sebagian orang, keberadaannya sangat mengerikan. Cakar di tangan kirinya dikatakan membawa kutukan. Bukan ini yang Raven inginkan, namun dia tetap diasingkan.

Bagaimanapun, takdir berjalan dengan cara yang tak diketahui satupun insan.

Di bawah cahaya bulan mereka bertemu. Di tepi sebuah danau yang membiaskan warna biru. Rena berkeliling mencari tanaman obat yang bisa dia ramu. Raven tertunduk lesu karena kehilangan mangsa yang dia buru.

Ada jeda cukup lama ketika hanya hening yang menyela. Saling menatap eksistensi, memastikan identitasdiri.

Rena tersadar. Sosok di depannya adalah Spriggan yang selalu dibicarakan. Seseorang yang dipercaya keturunan sang setan. Bagi Rena, Raven tak terlihat menakutkan. Sebaliknya, sosoknya begitu menenangkan.

Raven mengenal si gadis yang tengah berdiri. Rena, gadis jelmaan sang peri. Seperti yang dikatakan, Rena memang terlihat berseri. Raven tahu, Rena adalah gadis yang tidak boleh dia dekati. Perlahan, Raven melangkah pergi.

"Tunggu!" Raven berhenti, suara yang indah menarik atensi. "Kau terluka," Apakah suara Rena?

Raven melirik tubuhnya,

"Duduklah, aku akan mengobatimu,"

Rena menyentuh bahu Raven perlahan, menuntunya duduk di bebatuan. Tanpa sadar, Raven mengikutinya tanpa perlawanan.

"Namaku Rena, salam kenal."

Pertemuan singkat.

.

.

.

Rena adalah seorang Fairy

Raven adalah seekor Spriggan

Rena hidup di permukaan, bercengkrama dengan aneka kehidupan di bawah rindangnya hutan.

Raven tinggal di dalam tanah, memperluas ruang jelajah dan terus menggali ke segala arah.

Rena terbangun bersama terbitnya sang surya, membuka mata seiring terangnya dunia.

Raven bergerak di malam hari, mencari mangsa di saat sinar Luna yang menerangi bumi.

Rena adalah Fairy, semua menyebutnya jelmaan sang peri, Rena tak begitu mengerti, namun dia tetap rendah hati.

Raven adalah si Spriggan, dia ditakuti sebagai jelmaan sang setan. Karna itu dia menjauhi kerumunan, lalu memaki takdir tuhan.

Orang-orang berkata, bagaimanapun mereka berdua sangat berbeda.

Rena hidup di bawah cahaya mentari, dikelilingi pemandangan yang asri. Menyenandungkan nada penuh syukur dari dalam hati.

Raven bersembunyi di tempat yang temaram. Menatap dunia dengan matanya emasnya yang kelam. Mencaci maki setiap orang dengan penuh dendam.

Rena sang Fairy. Sosoknya dikatakan selalu terlihat berseri. Rena tidak terlalu suka dipuji, tapi dia juga tidak merasa benci. Dia hanya tersenyum lalu menjauh pergi.

Raven si Spriggan. Bagi sebagian orang, keberadaannya sangat mengerikan. Cakar di tangan kirinya dikatakan membawa kutukan. Bukan ini yang Raven inginkan, namun dia tetap diasingkan.

Bagaimanapun, takdir berjalan dengan cara yang tak diketahui satupun insan.

Di bawah cahaya bulan mereka bertemu. Di tepi sebuah danau yang membiaskan warna biru. Rena berkeliling mencari tanaman obat yang bisa dia ramu. Raven tertunduk lesu karena kehilangan mangsa yang dia buru.

Ada jeda cukup lama ketika hanya hening yang menyela. Saling menatap eksistensi, memastikan identitasdiri.

Rena tersadar. Sosok di depannya adalah Spriggan yang selalu dibicarakan. Seseorang yang dipercaya keturunan sang setan. Bagi Rena, Raven tak terlihat menakutkan. Sebaliknya, sosoknya begitu menenangkan.

Raven mengenal si gadis yang tengah berdiri. Rena, gadis jelmaan sang peri. Seperti yang dikatakan, Rena memang terlihat berseri. Raven tahu, Rena adalah gadis yang tidak boleh dia dekati. Perlahan, Raven melangkah pergi.

"Tunggu!" Raven berhenti, suara yang indah menarik atensi. "Kau terluka," Apakah suara Rena?

Raven melirik tubuhnya,

"Duduklah, aku akan mengobatimu,"

Rena menyentuh bahu Raven perlahan, menuntunya duduk di bebatuan. Tanpa sadar, Raven mengikutinya tanpa perlawanan.

"Namaku Rena, salam kenal."

Pertemuan singkat.

.

.

.

Rena adalah seorang Fairy

Raven adalah seekor Spriggan

Rena hidup di permukaan, bercengkrama dengan aneka kehidupan di bawah rindangnya hutan.

Raven tinggal di dalam tanah, memperluas ruang jelajah dan terus menggali ke segala arah.

Rena terbangun bersama terbitnya sang surya, membuka mata seiring terangnya dunia.

Raven bergerak di malam hari, mencari mangsa di saat sinar Luna yang menerangi bumi.

Rena adalah Fairy, semua menyebutnya jelmaan sang peri, Rena tak begitu mengerti, namun dia tetap rendah hati.

Raven adalah si Spriggan, dia ditakuti sebagai jelmaan sang setan. Karna itu dia menjauhi kerumunan, lalu memaki takdir tuhan.

Orang-orang berkata, bagaimanapun mereka berdua sangat berbeda.

Rena hidup di bawah cahaya mentari, dikelilingi pemandangan yang asri. Menyenandungkan nada penuh syukur dari dalam hati.

Raven bersembunyi di tempat yang temaram. Menatap dunia dengan matanya emasnya yang kelam. Mencaci maki setiap orang dengan penuh dendam.

Rena sang Fairy. Sosoknya dikatakan selalu terlihat berseri. Rena tidak terlalu suka dipuji, tapi dia juga tidak merasa benci. Dia hanya tersenyum lalu menjauh pergi.

Raven si Spriggan. Bagi sebagian orang, keberadaannya sangat mengerikan. Cakar di tangan kirinya dikatakan membawa kutukan. Bukan ini yang Raven inginkan, namun dia tetap diasingkan.

Bagaimanapun, takdir berjalan dengan cara yang tak diketahui satupun insan.

Di bawah cahaya bulan mereka bertemu. Di tepi sebuah danau yang membiaskan warna biru. Rena berkeliling mencari tanaman obat yang bisa dia ramu. Raven tertunduk lesu karena kehilangan mangsa yang dia buru.

Ada jeda cukup lama ketika hanya hening yang menyela. Saling menatap eksistensi, memastikan identitasdiri.

Rena tersadar. Sosok di depannya adalah Spriggan yang selalu dibicarakan. Seseorang yang dipercaya keturunan sang setan. Bagi Rena, Raven tak terlihat menakutkan. Sebaliknya, sosoknya begitu menenangkan.

Raven mengenal si gadis yang tengah berdiri. Rena, gadis jelmaan sang peri. Seperti yang dikatakan, Rena memang terlihat berseri. Raven tahu, Rena adalah gadis yang tidak boleh dia dekati. Perlahan, Raven melangkah pergi.

"Tunggu!" Raven berhenti, suara yang indah menarik atensi. "Kau terluka," Apakah suara Rena?

Raven melirik tubuhnya,

"Duduklah, aku akan mengobatimu,"

Rena menyentuh bahu Raven perlahan, menuntunya duduk di bebatuan. Tanpa sadar, Raven mengikutinya tanpa perlawanan.

"Namaku Rena, salam kenal."

Rena adalah Fairy,

Raven adalah Spriggan.

Bagaimanapun orang-orang bicara, tak ada yang tak mungkin jika takdir tuhan telah berkata.

"Raven," Rena mendongak, memiringkan kepala tanda tak mengerti. "Namaku Raven," Sang Spriggan memalingkan wajahnya, "Terima kasih," lanjutnya pelan.

Rena tersenyum cerah, kembali mengobati kaki Raven yang berlumuran darah.

.

.

.

.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu"

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

O'Kei gaes, demikianlah fiksi ini berakhir.

Sebenarnya, cerita ini cerita dari fandom sebelah yang Author perbarui sedikit. Hehe, gak masalah kan? Lagipula penulisnya juga sama. Untuk ke depannya, ada rencana buat dibikin lanjutannya, tapi tentu jadi cerita yang normal bukan cerita berima begini.

Dan, kenapa Rena seorang "Fairy"? tentu saja, "Elf" itu SUSAH nyari rimanya!

Jadi begitulah. Terakhir, Silahkan tinggalkan komentar anda di kotak Review yang ada di bawah.

Jaa na, ^_^


End file.
